1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-254572 proposes a method that determines V*qmax in equation (1) using a maximum voltage Vmax and a d-axis voltage command Vd*, and determines a difference between the V*qmax and a q-axis voltage command to perform proportional integral (PI) control and correct a d-axis current command:V*qmax=√{square root over (Vmax2−Vd*2)}  (1)